Goodletite
Goodletite is the fusion of Marshallsussmanite, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli. Appearance Goodletite has cyan skin with faded magenta markings, faded purplish-pink hair, plump lips, six eyes with magenta irises and small black pupils. She has has a thin build with a round chest and two thin torsos. Her gemstones are embedded in her back, chest, and where her nose would otherwise be. She wears a two-shaded dark cyan and magenta-purple top with two faded purple shoulder pads and waistband. Her lower half is also dark cyan and dark magenta with a second faded purple neckline connected to a Yellow Diamond symbol. The rest of her lower half is dark cyan. Personality Nothing is known about Goodletite's personality yet. Abilities Goodletite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Hammer Proficiency: Goodletite can combine Jasper's helmet and Marshallsussmanite's sword to create a hammer, being able to use it during a battle. * Crash Helmet Proficiency: Goodletite has the ability to summon Jasper's crash helmet. * Sword Proficiency: Goodletite displays extreme skill with Marshallsussmanite's rapier sword. Its blade is so sharp, it can slice through rock. ** Dual Wielding: Goodletite can summon more than one sword from her gemstones and is able to fight with two at once. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Goodletite is also able to alter her sword's size. Unique Abilities * Contricting/Stretching Torso: Goodletite has the ability to constrict and stretch her long torso.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/163928394262/ * Hydrokinesis: Goodletite has control over Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinetic abilities. ** Flight: She is able to generate water wings using her hydrokinesis and, presumably, fly. ** Matter State Manipulation: Inherited from Malachite, Goodletite can change the state of matter of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. She can use the ice for both offense and defense, as projectiles or a shield. * Size Augmentation: She is able to alter her light form to become smaller or larger. How she is able to do this and the extent of it is unknown. This ability stems from Marshallsussmanite. * Intangibility: She has Marshallsussmanite's ability to be able to alter her density to become intangible, leaving only her gemstones visible. Doing this for a long time will exhaust her and leave her gemstones vulnerable. * Comet Charge: Goodletite can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura is formed around her. This ability stems from Jasper. * Spin Dash: Inherited from Jasper and Marshallsussmanite, Goodletite can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161990780832/ Trivia * Goodletite's long torso was built upon Malachite's unique form. Gemology Gemstone Information * Goodletite is named after Mr William Goodlet. * It's a mixture of fuchsite, margarite, ruby, and sapphire. It also contains accessory chromite and mainly dravite tourmaline. * Goodletite is a colourful metamorphic rock from New Zealand used as a gemstone. * It's found at Back Creek, Rimu, South Island, New Zealand. Gemstones Gallery Goodletite.PNG|An old unfinished concept GemCrust had for her. Goodletite Size comp.PNG|Goodletite's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Marshallsussmanite Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Cross Fusions Category:Gems Category:Original Characters